Promises Forgotten
by Ling Mao
Summary: Many years ago Ranma Saotome made a promise to return. Five years later a young woman waits for him to return. She is waiting for the promise to be fulfilled. So the story begins, Akane Tendo waits. Chp 2 added
1. Reunion

==============  
==============  
Promises Forgotten  
Chp 1: "Reunions"  
By Ling Mao  
  
Start date:May 2, 2001  
Finish date:5-14-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
= Though  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
==============  
==============  
  
It had been five years since the awaited promise. The day had   
been the same as it was five years ago. The sun brightly burning in the   
blue sky, shone with great ferocity. The wind was light and felt good   
against the skin. The water in the pond rippled as the girl, no woman   
dipped her finger in the water. She sighed and looked towards the sky.   
Her hands moved to sun, then to push back the dark hair that framed her   
delicately pale skin. She rose from her crouched position near the edge   
of the small pond and walked into the dojo.  
  
Her loose pants swayed as she walked in. The petite figure she'd   
kept was covered by a light blue blouse and the pants she wore were   
white. The shoulder length hair hung loosely from her head. Her face was   
lightly painted and around her neck hung a locket holding a picture of   
her awaited one. Five years had done a lot to her. She was a little   
taller and her figure had filled out. She was twenty-two now. She had   
been given many scholarships for her brains and martial arts skills, but   
she rejected them. She told them she was waiting for something. And   
indeed she was.  
  
It was five years ago...  
  
--------------  
  
He made his decision. He would travel back to china, to train and  
to find her cure. He already said goodbye to everyone and was quickly   
grabbing last minute things. He ran into the dojo and grabbed some   
things. He was about to leave when he saw a tomboy peering at him from   
the dojo's entrance. He smiled as he walked over to her. She tried to   
look as if she wasn't caught watching him. His smile widened and he let   
out a chuckle. He took both her hand into his. Akane looked up into his   
open eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Akane. I'll be back. I promise."  
  
"You promise?" Ranma nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I promise, on this same day, I will come back..." He gave   
her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'll wait for you... Don't you dare forget..."  
  
"It's a promise." He let go of her hands and grabbed his stuff.  
  
He left at night to avoid trouble. As he left, he looked up   
towards the room with it's light still on. Akane sat looking out the   
window, watching him. He waved to her and continued on.  
  
-------  
That was many years ago. Every year since that she would take the  
day to wait for Ranma to come back. It almost became like a ritual. But   
at times it seemed like a funeral. He had not come back. Her family   
started to worry, but it didn't matter, because she wanted to wait.  
  
  
It began to rain. Akane sighed at yet another year of waiting. It  
dawned on her that perhaps he wouldn't come. No that couldn't be... He   
promised...  
  
Knock Knock Knock Akane's eyes lit up with anticipation. She   
shamed herself for doubting Ranma for a moment. Quickly she ran to the   
door.  
  
"Ranm---a?" A man with short black hair and his wife stood at the   
door. Akane's eyes dropped, and her shoulders slumped.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"We're sorry to bother you, but do you think we could come in   
until the rain lets up?" asked the woman. Akane tried to put on her best   
smile, but it lacked realness.  
  
"Oh course." It began to rain harder. The two walked in. The two   
had cloth over their heads to keep from getting wet. The woman removed   
the cloth that was tied around her head. She bowed along with her   
husband.  
  
"Thank you." They began to remove their wet articles of clothing   
and their shoes.  
  
"Here," said Akane, "Let me take you wet clothes and hang them to  
dry."  
  
"No No, please it's alright, really."  
  
"It's ok, please follow me, I think I have some dry clothes for   
you to wear." Akane lead the two up the stairs. She opened the door to   
Ranma's old room. She had cleaned it the night before in anticipation of   
Ranma. She went over the Ranma's old closet and pulled out some of his   
old clothes.  
  
"I know it's not much, but a boy or a girl can wear these. I'll   
leave you two to get dressed." Akane shut the door and walked back down   
stairs. She let out a sigh and glanced out the window. The water rushed   
down the window.  
  
"I guess he won't be here... again..." Akane turned as she heard   
noise. The two walked down the stairs. The man tugged at his shirt a   
little as if he'd never seen one in his life. The wife quietly walked   
down not to far behind him.  
  
"Would you like some tea?"  
  
-----------  
  
They sat quietly, sipping their tea. Akane put on a fake act to   
appease her guests, but in the end, there was silence.  
  
"Would you like to see around the house?" The two nodded and   
followed Akane.  
  
"This is the kitchen, and over here is the dinning room. And the   
most important part, the dojo." Akane lead the two into the dojo and   
stopped in the middle. "Do you do any martial arts?"  
  
"Well, I can't say I really do. I practice a little, but barely   
enough. But this one over here, he's a pretty good martial artist." The   
man looked down towards the ground and fidgeted. "Just a little shy..."   
Akane smiled and extended her hand.  
  
"Would you mind a little spar with me." The man looked up into   
Akane's open palm and gently nodded.  
  
They didn't bother to get changed. Akane took her position, and   
so did the man. She eyed the man. He was a little taller than her, and   
had a well-defined muscular figure. His black hair clung to his face and   
covered his eyes.  
  
"AHH!" Akane screamed as she launched an attack. Her opponent   
dodged out of the way and stood behind her. Akane quickly turned and did   
a roundhouse kick only to be blocked and pushed back a little. Akane   
began to get frustrated. She started doing random attacks one after   
another. And the man evaded one after another. Akane stood panting after   
her rage.  
  
"Come on! Attack me!" She shouted again she ran towards him, this   
time she tried a upper kick. The man jumped over Akane, pressing only his   
index finger on her head. She spun around to look at the man. That   
move... The man all of a sudden stood in front of Akane. Akane gave a   
yelp of shock.  
  
"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She said as she whipped out her   
mallet and hit the man. He crashed and went through the wall of the dojo.  
  
"OH NO!" Akane said as she quickly ran outside to the man. The   
rain poured and caused her clothes to start to stick to her. "I'm sorry!   
I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me!"  
  
The man turned around and looked at Akane, who was bowed down.  
  
"Please forgive me." Akane lifted her head, then stopped. She   
looked at the man in front of her. His clothes clung to his, curvy body?   
His eyes examined Akane. Akane's mouth dropped as she looked into the   
man's face. Red Hair? His hair no longer was in his face. Starring at   
her were two blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Ranma!?!?"  
  
-----------  
Notes: Well, the idea I had originally was to have it as a one shot, but my one shots don't seem to be that liked, so I figured that I'd make it a series. Kinda short, but I can't stand reading things that are super long… makes my eyes tired O_o--Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.  



	2. Past Resurrected

  
"Ranma..."  
  
===============  
===============  
Promises Forgotten  
By Ling Mao  
Chp 2: "Past Resurrected"  
  
Start:5-27-2001  
Finish:6-02-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
===============  
===============  
  
"Ranma..." she said again. Time stopped. Only the sound of the falling rain  
could be heard. It happened again. The shock from the change. It had happened when   
the first day the met and now it was happening again. Only this time, this time the   
change brought her a feeling of joy. The time stop began to break as Akane jumped   
towards the girl.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane's arms opened wide and wrapped around the red head girl.  
  
"Ranma!" she sobbed into the girl's clothing. Years of worry lifted, years   
of anguish lifter, years of fear lifted. He was back. He was back. Ranma was back.   
Ranma was home! Akane pulled back a bit in order to get a better view of Ranma, He   
had grow, the muscles he had years back were larger, his face was a bit longer.  
  
Suddenly she felt something tap her back. It was the woman with Ranma. She   
just stared at Akane, Then Akane looked back towards Ranma, but she just stood up.  
  
"Are you alright?" The woman asked Akane. Akane looked at her oddly.  
  
"Am I alright?" She looked back at Ranma who was picking leaves out of her   
hair.  
  
"I know this may be a shock... But I assure you that this man...girl... is   
human. Please let me explain, you see it happen a long time ago..."  
  
"No... No... I already know. I already now." Akane had her hands on the   
woman's shoulders. "Let us go inside. I'll bring hot water." Akane said, leaving   
her guests to follow.  
  
Akane quickly poured the hot water on Ranma and sat down at the table,   
opposite from Ranma. Both her arms were crossed on the table and her head rest on   
the hands. She kept her eyes on Ranma.  
  
"...How is it that you know of this curse?" the woman asked.  
  
"Because this is Ranma!" Akane said giggling to herself.  
  
"...I think that you've been mistaken..." the woman said softly.  
  
"No, I know THIS is Ranma." The woman gave a weird look towards the   
supposed Ranma, and then glanced down at the table.  
  
"No... I'm sorry... I believe you've been mistaken. The man you look at   
here, his name is Ra Ra. He is my husband." Akane shook her head at this.  
  
"No, you're mistaken. This is Ranma! I know it." She looked over towards   
the man. "Right, you're Ranma, right, tell her...," she said almost pleadingly.  
  
The man looked up at her with somewhat of guilty eyes, for what reason, he   
did not know.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. Akane sat gawking at the two.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I think you are mistaken...," the man said again.   
  
This can't be Akane thought, she looked over the man again. Sure he had   
looked a little different, but that was expected being the time that passed. He was  
still her Ranma... he had to be... he promised...  
  
"I guess... I made a mistake...," she said, but this was only a temporary   
defeat, she would find the truth, she was sure of it.  
  
"Please, allow me to tell me about myself. My name is Tai Lei and this is   
my husband Ra Ra. We met about four years ago in China. Before I met Ra Ra, I was   
on a trip, which I guess I still am on, for you see I'm looking for someone, but   
that's not important right now. I accidentally bumped into Ra Ra and to be honest I  
felt sort of bad for him. He looked rather ratty and poor, but he was like me. He   
too was searching for something. So we decided we'd travel together, being that I   
just don't seem to have the best of luck with direction. It was ironic; we both had  
a feeling for this area. Something about it." Akane nodded.  
  
"Perhaps what your looking for is here."  
  
"Yes... Perhaps..." Akane glanced over towards Ra Ra. Can this be true?   
She sighed and looked over towards the clock. It was getting a little late. Akane   
stood up and brushed her pants.  
  
"It's getting a little late. I'll go set up the room for you two. You may   
stay as long as you like. It gets a little lonely here once in awhile since   
everyone is gone now..." Tai and Ra Ra bowed slightly.  
  
"We thank you for your kindness." Akane just nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
Something about her...  
  
---  
  
Akane shut the door to the guest room, leaving Lei and Ra Ra inside. Akane   
walked into her own room and climbed into bed.  
  
I just don't know what to do. She thought to herself. She reached over to  
the frame on the corner of her desk and held it in front of her. She sighed. It was  
a picture of young Ranma. So much had happened since. First off, Akane was now the   
only one residing in the house. Soun had died over a year ago due to heart failure.   
After Kasumi got married, she moved in with her husband, Dr. Tofu. Nabiki had grown  
tiresome of Nerima and had moved to travel. Akane too would have left, but she had   
promised to wait, and wait she would. That had to be him, it just had too... She   
sighed again. But even he said that it wasn't true... What am I suppose to do   
now? She rolled over to her side and gave her pillow a squeeze before going to   
sleep.  
  
In the guest room, Lei and Ra Ra lay with their eyes open.  
  
"Did you feel it too Ra Ra?" The man just nodded. "That's what I thought.   
But what could it mean? I mean the both of us... Could it be what we are searching   
  
for is here?"  
  
"Perhaps... That girl... She seems... I can't put my finger on it... Just   
something..."  
  
"Maybe our work has finally paid off. Maybe this IS the place." Ra Ra   
mumbled something, but Lei didn't catch it.  
  
Lei shut her eye momentarily and allowed her mind to fill with the thoughts  
of the past.  
  
-----  
  
"Look at the baby." said a woman. A young girl with brown hair stood next   
to the woman, looking down at the child the woman held.  
  
"Why is it so ugly?" asked the child. She was no older than 5.  
  
"Why it's not ugly, it's your baby sister." replied the woman.  
  
"It's ugly. I don't need another sister. I already have one."  
  
"Oh, but honey, you'll love your sister."  
  
"I want to kill it..."  
  
"What?... No, no you wouldn't want to do that. She's your sister.," the   
mother hesitantly said.  
  
"I hate the baby! What about me! Your gonna forget about me again!"  
  
"Now now, why would I do that? You know I still love you-"  
  
"NO! You did it before! You did it before! You're a lair! A LAIR!!! I hate   
you!!!!" screamed the child. The child ran up the stairs and slammed the door.  
  
"Wait!" said the mother. She looked down at the baby, a cooed gently to it.  
  
"Don't worry... Your sister loves you. She does... Shhh... It's alright."   
From the corner of the room the second child watched curiously.  
  
Years passed by and the resentment grew.  
  
"No! I said No!" screamed the older of the three.  
  
"No, it's mine!" shouted the baby of the family.  
  
"Stop it you to," scolded the mother, "Now you behave. And you," she said   
pointing to the older child, "You should know better than to pick on your little   
sister." The older child glared at her mother, then at her sister. It's always   
like this the older child thought. She always takes her side. What about me? I   
guess that I'm just not good enough, aren't I? I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove   
them all wrong. Then who'll be laughing?  
  
---  
  
"Mama!" called the oldest child. "Mama come down, I wanna show you   
something!" The second child looked up from the table.  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"Just follow me." she said, tugging at her mother's clothes.  
  
"Darling, it's dark out."  
  
"It's ok, it'll only take a moment, I promise. Please." The mother sighed   
as she followed her eldest into the forest.  
  
"Were almost there."  
  
"How much further, it seems as if we have been walking for a while now."  
  
"Just a little further." She said. When the stopped, they stood in front of  
a river.  
  
"Now what is it you want to show me?" Her mother said as she peered into   
the water, leaning over slightly.  
  
"Over there!" the daughter pointed in the distance.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there, can't you see it?" she said pointing further off. The mother   
leaned out more.  
  
"I still don't see it..." The daughter stood behind her mother. Slowly, the  
daughter pulled something from behind her.  
  
"Over there!" She continued pulling the item out, slowly bringing it over   
her mother's head.  
  
"Are you sure there's anything."  
  
"Try looking harder." she replied. She held her arms up high. In her hands   
she held what looked like a kitchen knife.  
  
"I don't see anything..." Her mother said, slowly turning around.  
  
"Try HARDER!" She shouted as she plunged the knife downward. The knife cut   
the mothers face, and stab into her breast area. She fell back from the force and   
plunged into the river. She thrashed the water, sending water all over.  
  
"Help!" she gurgled, still swinging her arms in confusion. The daughter   
stood there, watching her mother drown. Too bad you can't swim... Her mother   
began to float down stream with the current. The thrashing lessened, and soon her   
mother could not be seen.  
  
The child clapped her hands together to get rid of the dirt that had   
collected. There was a slight rustle of the bushes behind her.  
  
"Who's there!" she demanded. A small figure came out of the bush, revealing  
it self to be the second oldest child. The child moved up towards her older sister,   
then spoke.  
  
"Kasumi..."  
  
------------  
Notes: Ok, yes I know it seems OOC, but trust me, it's only because I haven't   
explained things yet. Well just so you know, this story will (or I will try to make   
it have) contain many twists. Also I know the mother thing is off, but it just   
helps to make the story go so please understand.  
  
Anyways, fear not, this is still a flash back, the story is still about Ranma and   
Akane, but there are many twists as I said before.  
  
I'm too lazy to reread it, so please alert me of any mistakes.  
  
Sorry for taking so long, I really don't know where I'm going... sorry... Thanks   
for reading- Ja  



End file.
